Question: What is the greatest common factor of $6$ and $14$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 14) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $6$ and $14$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ The factors of $14$ are $1$ $2$ $7$ , and $14$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $6$ and $14$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 14) = 2$